


Rebate

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebate

## Rebate

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. But wait, it's not as bad as it sounds. Read the entire thing first, okay? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

I hate packing. I really really hate it. I hate seeing the half filled boxes and the empty places where things used to fit. I hate the fussing and wrapping and - wait. No. It isn't like that. 

Would you just listen? I know that last time was my fault, dammit. Don't you think I know that? That's another reason why I'm the one packing, and not him. He hates it even more than I do. 

We're packing together this time. His stuff mixed with my stuff mixed with our stuff. That's just one change since the last time I was packing. 

A lot has changed. But I still hate packing. 

* * *

End Rebate by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
